


Tomar-Re x reader

by Protect_Paarthurnax



Category: Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, brother Hal, random horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protect_Paarthurnax/pseuds/Protect_Paarthurnax
Summary: Just a cute, short 'x reader' about Tomar-Re since I haven't found one yet and I absolutely love the guy
Relationships: Tomar-Re/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Tomar-Re x reader

I was balancing on a tree trunk next to my horse, who was eating grass, in the forest near my house. It was very peaceful until my phone rang "Ahhh!" I screamed and fell off the tree trunk "Ow" I said robbing my head, I got up, grabbed my phone from my pocket, I check who it is and I see it's my brother, Hal. I answer it, "Hey Hal" "Hey (y/n), What's up?" "Oh nothing, just fell of a tree trunk." "What?! Are you okay?" "Calm down, I'm fine, it wasn't that high." "Be careful next time." "Okay okay" "Look, I'm coming over and I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to talk to you about something important and after that we're going to Oa, okay? "Okay" "Good, see ya" "See ya" I hang up. You see, I'm not a normal human, I'm a green lantern. I protect the same sector as my brother. My brother is the first human to be chosen, while I'm the second one, of course. I turn to my horse "Come on Jean! Time to go home!" I say to Jean, I got on him and we rode to my house. We arrived just in time to see Hal's orange car pull in. "Hey Hal!" "Hey (y/n)!" "Come in" "okay, thanks" we go in the house, we go to the family room and we sit on the sofa. "You know that Carol and I have been together for 3 years, right?" "Yeah" "Well, I've decided to...propose the her." He said nervously and I just stared at him for a few seconds until, "You're proposing to her?! When?! How?!" I asked/yelled excitedly "I was thinking next week, and i don't know who so, I want you to help me, will you?" "Of course!" "Great! How should I propose to her?" "Mhh...give me sometime to think about that, cause they're many ways to propose to someone." "Okay, when you have an idea, you tell me, okay?" "Okay" "Okay, well ready to go to Oa?" "Yeah" "Okay, let's go" "okay". Hal's suit appeared and mine too and we headed off to Oa.

*Time Skip*

We arrived and Hal went to find Sinestro and I entered a very modern-looking building and in there I saw earth-looking furniture and at the couch were 2 figures. It was Kilowog and Tomar-Re! "Hey Tomar! Hey Kilo!" I said happily "Don't call me that!" Said Kilowog "No promises!" I said smiling, Kilowog glared at me and Tomar-Re chuckling "Hello (y/n)" said Tomar "Hello" I said a bit shy cause I may or may not like him that way...oh! Who am I kidding! I love him! He's just so cute and nice and a gentleman and ugh! I love him. "So what's up?" "The ceiling" "Oh, ha ha ha very funny Kilo." "Don't call me that!" "I can call you whatever I want!" "Stop fighting!" Tomar interrupted "fine" we say at the same time. I sat on a different couch next to them and we talked about random stuff. Kilowog said that he had to go do something and he left but, before he left, I saw that he nodded to Tomar but, I didn't think anything of it. It was just me and Tomar. Alone. 'What should I say?' I thought worriedly. "(Y/n)...I need to tell you something. Come. Sit here." "Okay" I get up and sat next to him, "Ever since I met you, I have seen something in you...something wonderful. When I got to know you better, I started to developed...feelings...for you." I felt like my heart just skipped a beat, "(y/n)...you're beautiful, wonderful, amazing and the best being I have vet met...(y/n)...I love you." I just stared at him for a few seconds until I snapped out of it, "Tomar...I love you too" I said happily/smiling, Tomar smiled and hugged me and I hugged him back. He pulled away and he...he kissed me. I kissed back happily. We pulled away and we hugged each other.


End file.
